Healed
by Lisa16
Summary: Scully comes to a realization after the events of "all things."


TITLE: Healed AUTHOR: Lisa  
  
EMAIL: Saturn_girl19@yahoo.com  
  
CATEGORY: M/S Angst and Romance RATING: PG  
  
ARCHIVE: Please just let me know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. That's all there is to it.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully comes to a realization after the events in "all things"  
  
X~X~X Just a little breath on the water now is all we need. Just a little strength in our hearts Enough to heal "Heal" by Heather Nova X~X~X  
  
She woke to find the first sign of day just peeking out of the windows as it bounced off of the fish tank, and created a shaft of light. She blinked her eyes sleepily, and felt the softness of the blanket wrapped around her. Various moments of the past sixty-three hours rushed passed her mind in a frenzied haze, but nonetheless, she felt more at peace now than she had in months. The warmth and comfort of the night before still glowed within her heart, and she yearned to be next to him again, to hear his voice, touch him, and smell him.  
  
In the murky waters of her heart she felt him lie there. Always. In the depths of her conscious and subconscious mind she heard him speak to her. "Come To Me ... Come To Me." In her body she felt him touch her, spinning and swirling becoming one with her. If only she could make this feeling she experienced on the inside, surface on the outside.  
  
Of course she knew why it hadn't happened. She had been scared. More than scared. Deathly afraid. How would she take it if he did not return her love? No. She had just been fooling herself with that excuse. He had on more than one occasion proven his love for her. In the hallway when she had almost left him; the hospital room last year; Again in the hallway just a few months ago. "But you saved me ... I love you, Scully ...You were my touchstone..." And so many more times that she had lost count now.  
  
What she had experienced had made her realize more than ever what a vital part of her life he was and had always been. Always her guiding force in everything she did in these past seven years, she could always hear his voice echoing in her head, propelling her toward the life she knew was right.  
  
The truth was, how could they take the next step after so long in this endless limbo of "friendship"? But whom was she kidding? They were so much more than "friends." What were they then? How would one describe their relationship? How exactly could it be defined? ...  
  
She knew he would laugh at her now. Endlessly trying to categorize everything. She remembered what he had said once: "If we fail to anticipate the unforeseen possibilities, we find ourselves at the mercy of anyone or anything that cannot be programmed, categorized, or easily referenced." The unforeseen possibilities; she wanted to know what those were. No. She knew what those were, but she wanted to experience them, to hold them in her hands, savor them; squeeze every bit of life out of them.  
  
"We're not going to think. We're just going to let it fly" he had said to her on the baseball field. She knew then. All doubt and categorizing aside, she was ready to let it fly. She knew it. He knew it. He told her, in those deep depths of her mind.  
  
She knew this was right; this urgency to be with him, to make up for all the times she had pushed herself away from him, trying to find the truth within herself, when she knew all along that the truth was within him.  
  
She had finally been able to speak to him, really speak, and not just shoot words like fire from her mouth. Walls cracked and shattered that had been built around her for what felt like centuries. After seven years she finally felt ready to settle herself within him, and let him hold her.  
  
She finally came to a turning point in her life, and in coming to that turning point, she came to ease with herself and where she was in her life. She accepted what had happened over the years. She came to ease with him.  
  
She moved off of the couch and found her way towards the bedroom, where she stood in the darkness watching him sleep. Sprawled across the bed in a peaceful slumber, his breathing set to the whir of the fan in the background, she decided in that moment to join him. Stripping her clothes, she stealthily climbed in next to him, and settled herself against his body.  
  
His raspy sleep-worn voice soon broke the silence and she turned to look him in the eye.  
  
"Scully? Why did you come?"  
  
"I have finally realized what is right. I am finally healed."  
  
So in a wordless understanding, as it had always been, he wrapped his arms around her, and they slept. 


End file.
